mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Searching for Truth
Searching for Truth is the 35th episode of My Candy Love - High School Life and the 35th episode overall (36th if you count the Demo). It was written and developed by Beemoov. Overview Coming soon... Summary Coming soon... Quest Items Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Illustrations Illustration-Episode35-Kentin.jpg 348-02d37535b4d1702d-1493200958.jpg ep 35 lysander illustration.jpg ep 35 armin illustration.jpg 349-fc0c5bfd5a8c44e8-1493206806.jpg Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. If an answer does not have any coloring, it means that the affect of that answer on the character has not been discovered yet. ---- Candy | anB = }}---- 'Nathaniel' — * * * C. It's about time she grows up, she's pathetic. ♥ 「''She usually never goes out, she's a real house cat. I spent an hour looking for her. I was so scared something might happen to her.」 * * * C. It couldn't have waited? — * * * ---- '''Castiel 「''Mind your own business for once... Why do you even care?」 * * * 「''They always have to show up at the wrong time. It's so annoying...」 * A. I understand... I don't think I would have known how to get away from them either. * * C. You're emancipated... You couldn't have told them you had something important planned? ---- 'Lysander' 「''Hmm? Oh, hi $Pseudo.」 * * * 「''I'm fine, thanks for asking.」 * * B. I heard that Rosa and Leigh were going away for the weekend. Are you going to take some time for yourself as well? * C. ♥ 「''I'm alright, I was just thinking... About my father.」 * A. You must be so relieved that he's doing better now. * B. Are you worried because Leigh and Rosa are going away for the weekend? * ♥ 「''I couldn't escape and our conversation lasted so long.」 * A. I understand better now. It's normal, he's your big brother. * * C. You couldn't tell him that you had something important planned? He's your brother, not your dad... ♥ — * * B. (I could stay here staring deep into his eyes for hours...) * ---- 'Armin' — * * * 「''Well... It's simple. We're going to go.」 * * * 「''Yeah, but that means that everyone can see who you're talking and flirting with... Is it a polygamous app or what?」 * * * 「''Anyway, I gotta go now. Do you think you can manage without me?」 * * * C. I think I can find someone to help me, don't worry. ♥ 「''Well, it seemed like there was a lot going on in his head for a while, and he chose the wrong time to pour it all out…」 * A. I knew what he was feeling... It had to come out one day or another. * * C. You couldn't explain to him nicely that it was the wrong time? ---- 'Kentin' | anB = B. You wouldn't have been able to do much, you know... No one saw them do it... | anC = }}♥ 「''Like you said. He was in a really really bad mood. It's been a while since he lectured me like that.」 * * B. I was scared without you, you know... * C. You could have at least snuck out after he went to bed? ♥ — * * B. (I could stay here staring deep into his eyes for hours...) * ---- 'Alexy' — * * * ---- 'Amber' — * * * ---- 'Iris' 「''We just got kicked out of class... I really didn't need that…''」 * * — * * — * * * ---- 'Rosalya' 「''To the beach. It's been a while, I need to see the water.」 * * — * * 「''Hmm no, why? Is there a problem?」 * A. (I prefer to be honest, even if I can't tell them everything.) + (both Rosalya and Alexy) * * ---- 'Capucine' — * * * ---- 'Priya' 「''Great. I feel like I'm going to have a good day.」 * * * — * * * ---- 'Patrick' — * * * ---- 'Lucia''' | anB = | anC = }} Category:Highschool Life Category:Episode Category:Index